Kiseki Uchiha
"Dying by the hand of a god should be an honor. Rest in peace... LIGHTNING RELEASE: CHIDORI STREAM!" -Kiseki Uchiha, Age 25, fighting Tsunade Appearance Usual Appearance Kiseki has really dark grey hair. It is usually confused with light brown by people. It goes up on one side (short side; his left side) and gets longer and stretched to a side, like Sasuke Uchiha. He has bangs that consist of 3 spikes on his left side, covering his eye, and are darker at the tips. His right side-burn is longer and has a band around it like an Ōtsutsuki Clan member. He is tall and slender, but, he's still kinda muscular, though. He wears an ANBU Uniform, in hopes of becoming an soldier one day. He was took the mask and vest from a fallen soldier, who protected Kiseki when they retrieved him and Raian from the woods. He also later dyes his hair completely black. Sage Appearance Kiseki has the ability to become both a Raven Sage, and a Six Paths Sage. When he finds a way to fuse both of those Senjutsu abilities, he calls it the Dark Six Paths Mode. He ends up looking a little like Indra Otsutsuki. Kiseki is able to push this mode even further during his training. At the end he starts to burn up and looks like Sasuke using Naruto Six Paths Mode. Instead of yellow, like Naruto's, Kiseki burns purple. Childhood Birth As Sasuke was travelling around the world, trying to assemble Hebi, he booked a hotel in Kirigakure. He stopped by the hot springs there and didn't realize the genjutsu he was under. The genjutsu specialist, yet not a full shinobi, Shiro Yuki put him under an illusion of love. After spending time with her, he was finally release by a neighboring kind man. But I'm afraid it was too late. Nine months later, she gave birth to Kiseki. She wanted him to grow up to become a shinobi of great skill, like his father, and of great mind, like her. Sasuke did not know of the birth of this child. After 5 months, an incident caused Shiro to be captured and killed. Little Kiseki didn't know anything and was sent to an orphanage until he grew up. Raian Warui Being parentless was hard on Kiseki. Everyday he wondered why his parents weren't with him through all the hardships he went through. When he turned 8, he went to the academy in Kirigakure. After a while there, he started to learn more about jutsu and the way of a ninja. There he met Raian Warui, whom he had become really good friends with. They would spar with each other and teach each other jutsu. Kiseki knew he was destined to become something great, but he didn't know what. One day he remembered the story about the Sage of the Six paths he listened to in class, and about how he was reincarnated over time. He wondered if he was the hermit. What great power this young man had, he did not know of. Escape to Konaha Kiseki, at the age of 9, with his new friend, Raian Warui, eavesdropped on Lord Mizukage about the Kirigakure ANBU meeting with Konahagakure ANBU. Kiseki and Raian packed their bags, knowing they could use this chance to sneak into Konahagakure with it's ANBU. They packed their bags and set off to the Village Hidden in the Leaves! They were so excited, they forgot about their ninja kunais. They went into the forest, unarmed, and planned on sneaking in the village. About a while later, they, at last, crossed the border. Their dreams of better ninja education has finally been fulfilled. One problem. They were caught last minute, tied down, and sent to Lord Sarutobi. He looked into both of their torn out eyes. He instantly knew what was happening. He welcomed them as guest, gave them rooms in Konaha's best hotels. He also gave them a Hokage signed card with unlimited currency in it. Those two boys relaxed the entire day, dreamily. Advanced Division Class As the boys enjoyed themselves that night, Lord Sarutobi enrolled them into the academy, Advanced Division; AD for short. AD was a class full of variety. Weak, strong, big, small, but they all had one thing in common; they all had unbelievable potential. On their first day of attending the academy, they were tested on each individual's capabilities. Most of the students were prepared, for they had been coming to this academy for months now. The academy teachers also wanted to pull out the best in each of these students. Each of the students were put in groups of three. Just like Uzumaki Naruto and his team, these three had to work together. Kiseki Warui (all the kids at the orphanage, who don't know their parents, were given the last name Warui), Raian Warui, and the new guy on their team: Kasai Senso, were led by Kingo Masuta in Team Masuta. Kingo Masuta Unlike the regular bell test, the AD students had to test capabilities and previously learned skills. When it was time for the release test, Kiseki knew. He knew the paper was destined to tear in half. And it did. Kingo Sensei knew they both knew. It was Raian's turn. Raian held the paper, and the paper became wet. He was to use water release. He trained with Raian to make a jutsu together. At the end of the day, Kasai was still able to trump them in ninjutsu. Raian was the finest and genjutsu. Kiseki, as a boy, had better strength, speed, and creativity to create fine taijutsu combos. They all had their ups and downs, but they still trained to get stronger.